1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to a tool including a chuck for holding a bit and a handle connected to the chuck.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,751, a tool connector includes a drive body 10, a bushing 20, and a push ring 30. The drive body 10 includes a polygonal extension rod 11 and a hole 15 in communication with two lots 16. The bushing 20 is secured on the drive body 10. The push ring 30 is secured on the bushing 20. A spring 24 is compressed between the bushing 20 and a locking plate 25, which is located against a portion of the push ring 30. The locking plate 25 includes a polygonal hole 26.
Normally, the locking plate 25 is tilted. The locking plate 25 is in parallel to a plane defined at an open end of the push ring 30 when the push ring 30 is moved relative to the busing 20. Now, a bit 40 can be inserted through the locking plate 25. When the push ring 30 is released, the locking plate 25 is returned to the tilted position by the spring 24. An internal edge of the locking plate 25 engages with the bit 40, thus keeping the bit 40 on the tool connector. However, the push ring 30 could easily be moved by accident so that the locking plate 25 could be disengaged from the bit 40. Thus, the bit 40 could get lose and detached from the tool connector.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.